Owlette
- Amaya= - Amaya (PJs) = - Winter= }} |imagewidth = 300 |Row 1 title = Real name |Row 1 info = Amaya |Row 2 title = Superhero identity |Row 2 info = Owlette |Row 3 title = Gender |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Personality |Row 4 info = Intelligent smart funny big-hearted clever bookish flirty jealous (formerly) kind impatient (formerly) helpful |Row 6 title = Friends/allies |Row 6 info = Greg Connor PJ Robot Luna Girl (sometimes) The moths (sometimes) Night Ninja (sometimes) Ninjalinos (sometimes) |Row 7 title = Enemies |Row 7 info = Romeo Robot Night Ninja Ninjalinos Luna Girl The moths |Row 8 title = Likes |Row 8 info = Her friends (including Connor and Greg) Fighting crime Flying Birds Aerial vehicles (such as the Owl-Glider) Flossy Flash Ninjalinos (sometimes) Her Giving Owl Gekko's plan to stick up on ice books |Row 9 title = Dislikes |Row 9 info = Luna Girl and her moths (sometimes) Romeo and his robot Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos Sticky Splats Catboy's jokes (formerly) Gekko's plan to stick up on ice (formerly) Making mistakes Gekko messing around Being captured Catboy's fear of water |Row 10 title = Episode debut |Row 10 info = "Blame it on the Train, Owlette" |Row 11 title = Voice actress |Row 11 info = Addison Holley}} Owlette (real name: Amaya) is one third and the deuteragonist of the PJ Masks. She is the only female member of the team, and is the only team member capable of flight. Her vehicular method of travel is the Owl Glider.Owlette, with her sharp mind and super planning skills she's quick to act. She can fly, has super eyesight and when she flaps her powerful wings, the bad guys are sent airborne! Keep your “Owl Eyes!” on Owlette! Her Owl Glider can take them all beyond the city streets and with its claws even carry things along with it! Amaya can be somewhat impatient at times and tends to have a bit of an ego when something lucky happens to her, such as the time she got a lucky basketball shot in "Owlette the Winner". She can also be a bit selfish at times. Despite this, she is very sweet and cares for Connor and Greg and their safety. She's also helpful, friendly, smart and funny. As Owlette, she is very quick with her abilities. Like her fellow teammates, childlike immaturity tends to overtake her mindset on the mission leading to issues (such as becoming too focused on her tablet in "Supersonic Owlette" and refusing to forgive Catboy for an earlier mistake in "Owlette's Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble"), but this is always realized and corrected leading to the mission being done properly, and the villain's plans foiled. Amaya has pale skin with long brown hair and auburn eyes covered by red eyeglasses. She wears a red dress with white trim and pink shoulder covers. She wears a pair of short red leggings under the dress and also has pink shoes. She wears a pink hairpin shaped like an owl's wing on the right side in her hair. Amaya is shown to have brown eyelashes as well, but in the day she isn't portrayed to have them as she does at night. This is an unknown factor that only started happening in the Season 2 episode "Catboy's Cuddly". During the nighttime, she wears a pair of red one-piece "onesie" pajamas with pink-colored arms, pink trim, and a pink owl symbol signifying her PJ Masks status. Her pajamas, despite being a "onesie", do not have attached feet so she wears a pair of pink slippers. As Owlette, she has red eyes instead of brown eyes. Her costume consists of a red one-piece outfit with a mask resembling a bird's head. Her costume has a pink cape on the back resembling a bird's feathers. Abilities *'Super Owl Eyes': Can see at nighttime. *'Super Owl Wings': Can fly with her cape, like wings. *'Owl Wing Wind': Can make a wind from the owl wings. *'Super Owl Feathers' (first seen in "Wacky Floats", and officially introduced in "PJ Power Up"): Can shoot energy feathers from the owl wings, which can be used as projectiles.